Conventionally, information delivery services in which possible delivery information is selected for each user and unilaterally delivered to the user are carried out. By receiving delivery information delivered by this information delivery service, users of mobile communication terminals can obtain various information without accessing an information providing website, etc., and searching for and acquiring desired information. In addition, by selecting delivery information for each user and selectively delivering the delivery information, a situation where information unnecessary to users is delivered can be prevented in comparison with the case of delivering the delivery information without selection.
As an information delivery system for providing the information delivery service, for example, there is known a system described in Patent Document 1. In this system, based on current location information and past purchase history of each user, information that is considered to interest the corresponding user is selected from information concerning commercial goods available at a shop where the user is present and selectively delivered to the user. In this system, according to a current location of each user, information to be delivered to the corresponding user is narrowed, so that each user can receive only information concerning the location of the shop, etc. where the user currently stays. As a result, information concerning locations where the user is not staying is not delivered to each user.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-6512.